


your smile puts a sunflower to shame

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: It was more than a little unusual, having three buds scattered over his body. Most people only had one soulmate. Apparently, the universe didn’t seem to agree on Leckie sharing that experience.
Relationships: Wilbur "Runner" Conley/Lew "Chuckler" Juergens/Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	your smile puts a sunflower to shame

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for like a week and I'm not overly happy with the last half but considering I've been stuck with writer's block for weeks I guess it's okay?
> 
> Anyways, here's another addition to add to the tag for this rarepair (rare4??)

It was more than a little unusual, having _three_ buds scattered over his body (one on his hip, one by his ankle and the last on his forearm). Most people only had one soulmate. Apparently, the universe didn’t seem to agree on Leckie sharing that experience. No. 

Leckie was to have not one but _three_ soulmates.

He meets his first soulmate within a week of being at bootcamp. A surly blond almost constantly splattered in mud and scowling at any and every person that got in his way, including Leckie when he bumped into him on day one ( _“Watch where you’re fucking going!” “Shit, sorry.” “Whatever.”_ ).

Nobody really saw the soulmark on his hip and, considering the judgmental looks he received from his other two, Leckie was thankful for that. It was in a rather obscure place, almost always hidden by clothing. This was his excuse for not noticing the beautiful sunflower that had blossomed over his hipbone in the time since he’d signed up for the marines. 

He'd cursed himself, having met countless people in his short time there. How was he supposed to know who his soulmate was? Looking back now, he supposes the universe always has a greater plan.

He’d been ordered to the showers after PT, drenched in sweat and covered in mud after he'd fallen down in the rain. Grumbling to himself as he gathered fresh clothes and a towel, he hadn’t noticed the other person in the shower room until after he'd stripped and jumped under the icy water.

“When did you get that?” a voice had cut through the quiet patter of water, taking him by surprise.

“What?” Leckie hadn’t expected to turn around and be face to face with the angry blond from his first day.

The boy rolled his eyes, pointing at Leckie's hip. “Your mark. When did it blossom?”

“What’s it to you?” 

“Well _mine_ blossomed last week.” The boy spoke like he thought Leckie was stupid – which perhaps he was since he hadn’t even spotted the identical sunflower covering the boy's own hip.

“No...” Leckie glanced up to meet the blond's eyes, stormy blue and piercing right through him. “You can’t be...”

The blond stepped forward, raising his left arm to show off the bud etched into the skin there. His face softened and Leckie had a fleeting thought that he was actually really pretty – all fair skin, straw-coloured hair and muscles that made up for the few inches he lost in height between them. “You got one on your ankle too, right?”

Leckie nodded, swallowing thickly. The boy smiled, closing what little distance had remained as he presses Leckie against the cold tiles. It was only now that Leckie even remembered they were both as naked as the day they were born. The boy didn’t seem to care.

“Well, hello, _soulmate_.” he'd whispered, lips brushing over Leckie's ear, accent growing thicker as he lowered his voice. “Took you long enough.” Leckie sighed, feeling oddly at peace with the boy. He leaned into the fingers carding through his damp hair as his eyes fluttered closed. “I’m Bill, by the way. Hoosier, if you prefer.” 

“Robert.” Leckie managed to gain his voice back just in time for soft lips to press against his. The kiss had taken him by surprise; he’d expected rough and greedy and instead got passionate and slow. He moaned into the kiss, clinging at Hoosier's shoulders and kissing back with the desperation of someone that had given up on the whole idea of soulmates. 

Perhaps the universe felt sorry for him, sending him off to war before he reaches 25, or perhaps this was how soulmates worked because it’s only a week after he and Hoosier realised they were soulmates that he met his other two. He was in his barracks, squished onto his rack with Hoosier draped lazily over him and his head tucked under Leckie’s chin when two guys stepped in – one short and full of energy, the other tall and smiling brighter than anybody else Leckie had met before.

Leckie glanced up at them from the tattered book he’d been reading (aloud, after Hoosier had demanded a story to sleep to). “We've been transferred here.” the taller one had explained. Leckie knew why; two guys had both been moved from their barracks after meeting their soulmates in a different company. The officers had already decided that separating newly bonded soulmates during training would be a bad idea so people had been moving in and out all week. Apparently throwing a bunch of guys from all across the country resulted in a lot of new soulmates meeting. Who'd have guessed?

He was about to direct them to the unused racks when he notices a bright yellow sunflower bloom on the arm of both guys before his very eyes. He gasped, glancing down at his own arm and watching as his bud formed a new flower too. “Fuck.”

Hoosier stirred, blinking up at the two new arrivals. “What’s happening?” sleep slurred his voice more than usual, “Who the fuck are they?”

Leckie smiled, carefully sitting himself up and manoeuvring Hoosier into a more comfortable position against his chest. He ran his fingers mindlessly through his dishevelled hair. “Think they’re ours.”

“Wait...what?”

“Check your marks!” Leckie urged, lifting his leg from underneath Hoosier and feeling a strange surge of happiness when he notices the sunflower now happily taking claim of his ankle. 

“Really?”

“No way!”

There’s a flurry of movement as the other three all check their marks and are each met with gorgeous sunflowers rather than lonely buds. Leckie looked over to the other guys – his soulmates – and smiled wider than he ever remembers smiling. “Hi.” he'd laughed, breathless and overwhelmed.

“Fuck me.” Hoosier muttered, fully awake now. 

“Bit forward.” the smaller guy laughed, introducing himself as Wilbur and the taller one as Lewis. 

“Chuckler and Runner.” Lewis corrected, dragging Wilbur with him over to the rack beside Leckie's. “This rack free?”

Leckie shrugged. “It can be.”

Runner smirked, “I like your thinking.” 

They pushed the two racks next to each other and flopped down with happy sighs. 

“I can’t believe this.” Hoosier said, glancing between them all.

“Guess we really lucked out.” Leckie smiled. Runner and Chuckler settled down next to him, stretching out as much as they could in the tight space they'd created. 

“You can say that again.”

“Guess we-”

“Fuck off,” Hoosier groaned, punching him but apologising quick enough with a kiss.

Chuckler laughed at them, his long legs tangling between Leckie’s and Hoosier's. “How long have you two known each other?”

“A week? Two?” Hoosier supplied, “What about you two?”

“I met this one when he stole the last decent dessert!” Runner complained, jabbing Chuckler in the chest with a shit-eating grin.

“Not my fault you're so slow.” 

“Hey! I could out-run you and you know it!”

“Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying.” Chuckler rolled his eyes, pressing a light kiss to Runner's head. 

“I can’t believe this.” Leckie found himself speaking out loud, trying to process finding his soulmates in a place like this. 

“You best believe it.” Runner piped up, “You’re stuck with us now!”

Leckie isn’t sure how he got so lucky. Suddenly, all the teasing and dirty looks he got from having three buds on his skin meant nothing in comparison to the vibrant sunflowers now in their place. As he watches Hoosier talk to Runner, all the name-calling fades away to a distant memory. 

Chuckler leans over and kisses him then, soft and sweet, smiling when Leckie stutters over his words and falls quiet before pulling away to kiss Hoosier. He can’t mourn the loss of contact for long since Runner is quick to replace him, smiling against Leckie’s mouth and kissing him with an enthusiasm he hadn't expected.

“You know,” Hoosier says as Chuckler breaks their kiss, “I could definitely get used to this.”

Leckie agrees. Maybe having three soulmates isn’t that common. Leckie doesn’t care; he wouldn’t trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!! Tysm for reading ily all <3


End file.
